Not So Happily Ever After
by angel-dracogirly
Summary: Draco enjoys his bachelor life. One day his parents tell him he has to get married. What happens when he can't stand his future wife? Will there be a marriage?


We, angel & dracogirly, have decided to write a story together. We hope you'll like it! 

Beta'd by: Zepplin Girl

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Draco yawned and turned around. Next to him in his bed lay one of his last conquests. Natasja or Niki, or whatever her name was. He enjoyed the silence at the moment, because he knew it couldn't last for long. If she would wake up than the trouble would begin. As if she could read his mind, her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning", she said sleepily.

"Morning", said Draco.

She smiled. "Last night was great."

"Yeah, it was nice", said Draco calmly. "Can you leave now."

She looked shocked. "But I thought there was something between us."

"Well, than you thought wrongly", said Draco while he stood up.

"You lied to me! Everything you said last night you only said so I would land up in your bed."

"I'm glad you finally understand it", said Draco while he rummaged in his closet. "I'm going to take a shower and when I come back I want you to be gone."

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. With a thud he closed the door behind himself. He shook his head. Woman always had to make such a drama out of everything. When they had laid in bed with him once, they immediately wanted to marry. He snorted. As if. His bachelor life was just fine.

After a long shower he walked back into the adjoining room. He was delighted to see that she had left. Sometimes those girls wanted to stay behind to talk him out of it. As if they had a chance. He walked downstairs towards the dining-room.

"Good morning father, mother", said Draco while he nodded towards his parents and went seated.

"Good morning", said Lucius while he stared at his son. "I've to ask you to be a bit more polite towards the woman you bring home. Natalie had cried here for more than 15 minutes about you being such a bastard."

Ow yes, Natalie, that was her name, thought Draco while he kept looking at his father.

"Personally I don't care what you do with all those woman. But please, make sure that they quickly leave the manor. All the salt from their tears is not good for the capetry."

"Yes father" Said Draco while he put some bread on his plate.

"Draco, your father and I have thought about it and your bachelor living can't go on any longer. It's going to be time for you to up live the family-name and you should be thinking about a marriage", said Narcissa.

"What!" Said Draco who stopped buttering his sandwich and looked up at his mother. "But I don't want to marry. I'm much too young to marry!"

"Nonsense Draco. You're 25 years old and it's going to be time to live a quieter life. Every time another woman in your bed can't be any longer."

"But mother, I don't know anyone with whom I want to marry."

Narcissa smiled and Draco started to feel a bit cautious. This couldn't mean anything good.

"Lucius, why don't you tell him."

Draco turned towards his father and waited impatiently.

"My son, we know that you don't have a steady relationship with anyone."

Draco heaved a sigh of relief. Then they know it's impossible for him to marry.

"That's why your mother and I looked for a suited candidate."

Draco spitted the pumpkin juice he wanted to drink out on the table. This had to be a nightmare. This could not be happening.

"The family Beaufort from France is one of the most respected pureblood family's from their country. They also have a single daughter, Cassie from 24 years old. Shortly said, a perfect match."

Draco looked at his parents with wide eyes. They couldn't mean _this. _

"This afternoon at three o'clock they will visit us and you will be introduced to your future wife."

Draco shook his head. There must be a way to come off of this.

His parents stood up.

"Oh, and Draco. You will behave and you will make sure that the parents and this girl will like you. This wedding is going to be a success."

With a last knowing look Lucius left with Narcissa. Draco stared. His beautiful bachelor-life was going to be ruined! He had to get married. And what was even worse, his wife was already chosen. He swallowed. Knowing his luck it would probably be a really ugly child. With big warts on her face, a haircut worse than the Weasleys and glasses more idiot then those of Potter. He shuddered. His parents couldn't possibly want that it would work out between him and Cassie?

The rest of the day he passed in his room. He kept thinking about how unfair the world was and about how ugly Cassie would be. Much too soon it was three o'clock. As expected the bell ringed.

"Draco open the door please" Yelled Narcissa.

Draco sighed and muttered while standing up. His parents probably wanted to make a good impression and in stead of house elf opening the door he could play for a house elf. He sighed and walked downstairs towards the door. The door which separated him from his future wife and her parents.

He slowly opened the door and was shocked from what he saw. In stead of some ugly monster he saw a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. With open mouth, Draco stared at her.


End file.
